


Cherry Flavored Seduction

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus never realized how erotic something as simple as a cherry could be.





	Cherry Flavored Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta'd by busiakko. Written for the lovely Wendy and for my smut_69 Big Kinky Table prompt - Cherries

* * *

 

His long, slender fingers lift to his lips once again. I stare as his mouth opens, a bit of his tongue now exposed to my hungry eyes. Slowly, he places the fruit inside. A shiver runs through me.

If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was putting on a show for my benefit. After all, I’ve never seen a person eat something as simple as a cherry in such an utterly seductive manner.

The juice from the last one he’s eaten drips from the corner of his mouth. It takes all the will power I posses not to dive forward and lick it from his face. My trousers have grown uncomfortably tight. Heat fills my cheeks, yet my blood rushes to a new location. I’m suddenly quite grateful for the notebook which lies in my lap, despite the fact that I’ve not taken one note during this meeting.

_“In conclusion,”_ Albus’ voice penetrates my thoughts, making me painfully aware that I am in a room full of my colleagues and not alone with that delicious bowl of fruit and the extremely tempting man eating from it. The rest of Albus’ words fade into a jumble of sounds when Severus begins to suck juice off his fingertips.

The others start to file out of the room, leaving me with the assumption that the meeting has adjourned. I begin to follow Minerva out, when Severus calls to me.

“Lupin, did you not hear the Headmaster?”

“Pardon?” I cringe at the high pitch of my voice.

“Remus,” Albus remarks, glancing at me over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, “I suggested that you and Severus take this opportunity to discuss the results of the new Wolfsbane Potion. You seem somewhat out of sorts today. Are you quite sure you’re feeling alright?”

I suppose the lack of my usual attentiveness during the meeting has concerned the old man. I assure him that I’m feeling fine and the Potion is better than ever. The thought of being left alone in this room with Severus makes me extremely nervous… excited… no, nervous.

“Very well,” replies Albus with a warm smile. “I’ll leave you gentlemen to your business. See you at dinner.” He nods to Severus and leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

“You look a little pale, Lupin. Tell me, how _are_ you feeling this morning?” Severus asks as he pops another cherry into his mouth.

“Pits!” I shout suddenly.

“Well, that’s… not good.”

“No, I’m sorry—I was just trying to figure out the difference with the cherries… no pits.”

“Naturally, Lupin, they’re magically grown.”

“Yes, of course, it’s just—oh never mind.” My cheeks grow hot, and I wish that I could Disapparate.

Crossing his long legs, Severus leans back in his chair. “Please go on.” He waves his hand toward me.

“Well… I saw this film once. The lead actress, an older woman, was trying to seduce a young boy. She was eating a bowl of cherries, but the effect was lost each time she pulled a pit out of her mouth.”

Severus smiles.

“If only she had this type,” I think out loud, then bite my lip for fear that I’ve given my thoughts away.

Severus’ smile turns into a mischievous grin, and he reaches for yet another cherry. His demeanor seems different now… much more relaxed.

“These are quite delicious. Try one, won’t you?” He holds his hand out, offering me the fruit.

Taking a deep breath, I cross the room and reach out to accept the offer. However, Severus pulls back at the last minute, stands up, and grins again. He shakes his head slowly, bringing the deep red cherry to my lips.

“I’m certain you’ll enjoy it,” he assures me in a velvety voice.

He slips the cherry into my mouth, tracing my bottom lip with his finger, making his intentions perfectly clear.

My heart pounds. Beads of sweat form across my brow. I swallow the cherry hard, embarrassed by the loud gulping sound I make.

Severus is staring into my eyes. His behavior is so foreign that it takes me a minute to realize that he’s in my mind. The moment he knows I’m aware of his presence, I hear his voice.

_It’s time, Lupin._ Severus’ words resonate in my head.

“Time for what?” I ask, my nerves revealed in my shaky voice.

_You know very well_. Seduction hangs on his every word.

I cannot help myself and grab him about the waist, pulling our bodies together. I’m blown away by my actions as I cover his mouth with my own. I’ve imagined this moment for some time, but never thought I’d ever have the courage.

His mouth is hot, and the taste of cherries is enticing. His tongue entwines with my own, sending bolts of excitement straight to my balls. He pulls back and runs his tongue along my jaw, nibbling his way down my neck.

Strong hands grasp my buttocks. Our clothed cocks rub together. I want him naked. I _need_ to touch his body, taste his skin, stroke his cock.

_Not here. Give me twenty minutes, then come to my quarters._

With a quick, hard kiss and a swish of his full robes, Severus exits the room, leaving me flustered, hard, and incredibly turned on.

Immediately, my mind clears, allowing me to fully register what has happened. I’m nervous still, but my excitement has most definitely surpassed my anxiety.

I pace the room, check the clock… not yet. I stare out the window across the grounds. The students will be returning from holiday tomorrow. Time is of the essence. I check the clock again. Bugger! Running my hand through my hair, I try to keep my mind away from my insecurities. Instead, I imagine what Severus might wear under his robes… God Lord! The clock again… Finally… it’s time!

 

 

 

Read Underneath it All for the continuation.


End file.
